


The Unicorn Collections

by KeakaSenka



Series: The Uni-Verse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeakaSenka/pseuds/KeakaSenka
Summary: A collection of chapters that are either from another point of view or that just don't fit into the flow of The Unicorn Incident. While most of these won'tneedto be read to understand what's going on, they'll provide extra context and probably some world building at some point.





	The Unicorn Collections

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next tier of hell. We got unicorn dildos to the right and angst/suffering to the left. Complimentary drinks will be provided. Enjoy your stay.
> 
> Shout out to [FabulousNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousNerd/profile), Mom-nagroin, and [TearStainedAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes) for reading though and fixing my weird english issues!
> 
> Come join the discord unicorn family [here!](https://discord.gg/Cx39jrE) (18+)

Sans had been ecstatic to spend the whole evening with you. He had even googled a list of restaurants in the area. Him? Trying to put in an effort? Yeah, he was fucked nine ways from Sunday. Papyrus had helped him throw together an outfit (he kindly declined the full tuxedo), and off he went for the night. Papyrus was nearly in tears with pride.

If he was being honest with himself, Sans had thought the night had started off amazing. Sure, you didn’t know it was supposed to be a date, but he could work with that. He’d make a move soon enough. Though, he had been telling himself that the entirety of the time with you. He just needed a bit more time, that’s all. Maybe after dinner.

After dinner turned out to be a bad time. You had taken off running and Sans knew something was majorly wrong. Although he hadn’t heard anything from the other end of the phone conversation, it didn’t take much to realize it was work related. When you threw the phone at him, he ended the call and slid it into his pocket before watching you run through the crowd. He only started to get nervous when you disappeared down a side street and out of his line of vision.

It only took him about ten more seconds before he decided to follow after you. He was too antsy for this shit to just wait it out. Teleporting to the edge of the building, he saw you standing next to a flower shop. He studied you for a moment before he saw what was actually going on.

A man was barreling towards you, clearly on the run from something or someone. He never even noticed you as he tried to run past. You moved quickly, grabbing the man’s sleeve and shoving him up against the hard brick wall of the flower shop. Sans felt a spike of joy as he watched you. Of course you were a badass, there was just no other apt description.

As you started to arrest him, Sans felt something clench his soul when he knocked you off balance. That… That wasn’t supposed to happen…

When the knife came into view, Sans froze.

That _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to happen.

Magic barreling through him, Sans threw out his hand, stopping the guy mid-swing. You hesitated for longer than Sans was comfortable with, but eventually, you stepped back and away from him. Sans flicked his wrist a bit to make the man fully drop the knife to the ground. Two more police officers showed up seemingly out of nowhere, shoving the guy back up against the wall to arrest him.

In the next moment, Sans was rushing to get to your side. People were starting to notice the scene and he didn’t want to risk teleporting in front of an audience. Watching as your legs started to wobble, he guided you gently to the edge of the sidewalk, sitting you down on the curb.

“button? hey, look at me, kiddo.” Sans cupped your jaw, trying to get you to look at him. Your glazed over eyes were a sure sign that you had no clue what the fuck was going on. He continued to talk to you in hushed tones, not wanting to make the situation worse.

Sans wasn’t a stranger to panic attacks. Frisk had their fair share and luckily he was usually around to help talk them down. He knew it would be a bit harder to calm you with so many people around though. He just wanted to take you home. He wrapped you in a hug, rocking you slightly as he whispered into your ear. He could feel you hyperventilating and he swore his soul cracked a little.

“easy there, button. it’s only me, see? you’re alright. everything is alright now.” Sans knew better than to think everything was fine, but he would be damned if he would break in front of you. He needed to be strong for you- he could think about everything else later. He rambled about nothing and everything. Anything to try to help you focus on something else.

After a few minutes, your breathing seemed to even out for the most part. You pulled back and he helped you right yourself. You still weren’t looking at him. Your gaze was downward and your hands…

**_thump_ **

Your arms…

**_thump_ **

Red. Too much red.

Ever so slowly, Sans pried your arms away from where you had them tucked up against your chest.

“ _shit._ ”

His eye lights flickered out as he took in the gash on your chest.

“ _shit_ ,” Sans repeated as he hurried to rip off a bit of his shirt. Shoving it onto your chest to help stop the bleeding, he called out to the other officers for help. They rushed to your side, shoving Sans back and out of the way. He stood there uselessly, having no clue what to do with himself. His thoughts were in a spiral as he watched you just laying there.

_you didn’t save her._

Why hadn’t he acted faster? Why hadn’t he just shoved the guy back? You would have been fine if he hadn’t fucked up.

_just like papyrus._

The knife. It was always a damn knife. He hadn’t been able to save Papyrus from Chara and he hadn’t been able to save you from a total stranger.

_you never save anyone you care about._

Why was he so worthless? All he could do was stare at you as you laid on the concrete. A part of him wanted to just disappear. Another part of him screamed to stay and fix it. But how could he fix it? How did he face you again after he had failed you so badly?

_worthless._

“Sir?” Sans’ eye lights snapped from you to the male cop who was looking at him in concern. “The ambulance is on its way, but we need to take a statement of what happened. Did you happen to see anything?”

“ah, yeah. yeah, she was trying to make the arrest and he just pulled out a knife. i think it was in his jacket. he swung at her then just… stopped. i dunno why.” Like hell he was about to make matters worse by telling the police about his involvement. The world was still very cautious when it came to magic and nine times out of ten using it public would land you in jail.

In his peripherals he saw the female cop talking to you, trying her best to keep you responsive. He answered a few more questions for the male cop and the ambulance finally came into view. After getting you onto a stretcher, they loaded you into the back.

“Are you with her?” one of the paramedics asked.

“Y-yeah,” Sans said shakily. The paramedic led him to the front of the ambulance and opened the door for him. He looked around a bit as he climbed inside briefly wondering if he should mention that he wasn’t directly related to you. He kept his mouth shut just in case it meant not being able to ride along.

They were off to the hospital in a matter of minutes and Sans had never had a worse ride in a vehicle in his life. The tension, mixed in with the horrible bumpiness of it all, made the worst combination. The driver did his best to keep the conversation going, but Sans could only manage out a few words. At least the guy didn’t seem to mind too much as he rattled on.

As they pulled into the entrance, Sans was led to a waiting room. They told him they would be back as soon as they had any new information.

It was a long wait.

Sans spent most of his time pacing around, deep in thoughts and flashbacks of genocide. The longer he waited the deeper he retreated into himself. The sight of the knife had triggered him harder than he had thought. Flashes of Chara’s grinning face haunted him. It hey had looked so happy as it killed his brother… Its unwavering smile as it approached him, blade in hand. Dust coating its clothes and hands.

You running…

That man pulling out the knife. The anger that had boiled within his soul. Sans’ hesitation. The swing of the blade. The moment time froze. 

You laying there, blood soaking through your shirt. The confusion on your face. The glazed over look creeping into your eyes as your mind started to shut itself off. You staring directly at him but not quite seeing him.

He shuddered and stuffed his hands further into his pockets. He knew he had no right correlating the past with the present. He knew logically that the two were in no way connected and it was stupid to think otherwise.

But he was too lost in his self-hatred to convince himself of any of that.

His anger at the man with the knife and himself only increased as time went on. It was torture waiting for the doctors and by the time a nurse came to fetch him, he was doing his best to hide his desperately shaking hands. After confirming that he was waiting for you, the nurse filled him in with what they knew.

“Though the cut was about a foot long, she was lucky enough that it didn’t go too deep. The doctor was able to seal it with a liquid bandaid instead of using stitches to hopefully minimize scarring. She’s sleeping right now, but I can take you back to her. The doctor wants to wait until she wakes up on her own and assuming all goes well, you’ll be free to take her home. It’s just this way.” The nurse led him back to your room and followed quietly. The moment he saw you from the doorframe he could have collapsed from relief.

You looked like hell, but you were breathing. You were breathing and that’s all that mattered. He padded over quietly to the side of the bed and the nurse left the two of you alone. Brushing the hair back from your sleeping face, he grimaced at how pale you looked. He supposed that was to be expected with how much blood you had lost.

He sent out a group message to Frisk and Paps to let them know what had happened. He reassured them that, no, you weren’t dying but he wasn’t sure how much longer you would be in the hospital. He hesitated for only a moment before stepping outside of the room to call into work. His boss’ gladly let him have the next day off and expressed their well wishes to your recovery.

Exhaustion seemed to hit him like a train soon after that. His entire body was heavy now that he knew for sure that you were safe and resting. He went over to the bedside to give your hair one last stroke before he made his way to the chairs lined up on the wall. He curled up on one of them, doing his best to get comfortable. It could be a while before you woke up. He might as well try to rest a little bit. His eye sockets closed and it didn’t take but a few moments before he was out cold.

_”S-Sans? Sans, please. N-no…”_

_It sounded just like Frisk. It always had and Sans supposed it always would. But Sans knew better this time. He learned to tell the difference. It was subtle, but there was a slight crack in its voice that Frisk never had. The bitterness swelled up inside of him as he stared over at the person he thought he had known. No. He had known them. But now they were just a husk. A shell for something darker._

_“chara.” Sans’ cold gaze stared into it, refusing to get ahead of himself. He couldn’t afford to make the same mistakes again._

_The twisted look on Frisk’s face curled into a smile that looked so very, very wrong and misplaced. Sans berated himself. He knew this was no longer Frisk and it was about time he accepted that fact._

_“You’re getting faster, bone-boy,” the sickening voice said, words dripping with sweet poison. “Too bad that won’t save you.”_

_“i wouldn’t bet on that. how many tries has it taken you so far? ten? twenty? it doesn’t matter, anyway. give up.”_

_“Tries?” Chara tilted its head, it’s smile only growing impossibly wider. “Oh, Sansy, I don’t think you get it. I’m not the one who should be trying harder. I’ve killed you over thirty times now.” It laughed chaotically at Sans’ baffled expression._

_“w-what?” That… didn’t make any sense._

_“You poor bastard, you don’t even remember,” it taunted as it spun the knife leisurely in its hand like a toy. “I’ve given up on moving past this room. I’ve done it so many times that it’s lost its appeal. Instead, I stay here. Killing you over and over. I thought you might start remembering something at some point, but, apparently, it’ll remain wishful thinking. But if I’m being honest I prefer it this way. Because every time I load back, I get to see that look of hope drain out of your stupid skull.” Chara started laughing again, pretending to wipe tears of mirth from its eyes. Sans had no clue what to do with any of that information._

_“why would you waste so much time and energy killing me? it’s gotta get a little repetitive, doesn’t it? what’s the point?”_

_“Frisk.”_

_The name made Sans freeze. He hated how Chara said their name like it was the most amusing thing that its ever heard._

_“Don’t you get it? Every time I reload, Frisk thinks that they’ll have another chance to save you. Another chance to make things right again. They never get to, obviously, but watching them struggle so hard for someone that’s just out of reach is too precious to put into words.” Its giggle seemed to echo around him, filling the hall with a disturbing static._

_“you’re pathetic, you know that?” Sans growled in disgust. “they’re just a kid. how do you justify putting them through an unending hell?”_

_“Justify? Sansy, there’s nothing to justify. I do because I’m bored. Because it’s fun. Fuck what anyone else wants. It won’t matter in the end anyway. You’ll just keep on forgetting and Frisk will keep on burning in an inescapable hell. So just-”_

_Sans’ eye glowed yellow as he reached his limit. He couldn’t bear to keep listening. Instead, he cut it off mid-sentence, slamming it into the wall. A satisfying crack followed as flesh met unmoving brick. As it opened its mouth to spit out another slur, Sans threw it into the floor._

_“shut up. just shut up and fight me if that’s what you want so badly.” Because what else could he do but fight?_

_Chara only smiled in return as it struggled back onto its feet. Chara rushed at him, knife in hand. He met it blow for blow, a sheen of sweat starting to form over his bones. He knew that Chara had noticed it, but surprisingly had made no snarky comment about it. In fact, Sans noticed that it wasn’t talking at all. It wasn’t even really smiling anymore. He thought it was a bit strange but otherwise dismissed it._

_As time dragged on, Sans knew he was close to exhausting what was left of his magic. He refused to give up, though- he **needed** to save Frisk. They didn’t deserve to watch their friends die over and over again. No one deserved that. Digging deeper, he felt a new emotion. It was overwhelming and almost distracting, but Sans held onto his grip with reality._

_Sans was filled with determination._

**_thwap_ **

Sans bolted upright, almost falling out of his chair. His soul clenched in fear but when he looked around he realized he wasn’t in the judgment hall. He was in the hospital. With you. You cleared your throat and his eye lights locked onto you. By your side in the next moment, he looked over you, reassuring himself that you were really alright, ignoring your raspy greeting.

“Oh, calm down,” you insisted, “I’m fine. Really.” Fully brought back to the here and now, Sans gave you a hard look.

“fine?” His voice was tight with strain. “you call this fine? button, fuck, you almost _died_ back there. i would say that’s pretty far from fine.”

“I… I know that,” you replied, twisting your hands in your lap. “But I also know that something else happened. I didn’t understand at first. My thoughts were all sort of jumbling together… I know it’s all apart of the job and all that and I shouldn’t be so shaken up by all of this... But Sans…” He didn’t like the way you were looking at him so intently... “What was that? The blue glowing around his hand and the knife? He… He didn’t know either, I could tell. He looked so confused and… and _angry._ ”

Ah. So she _had_ noticed. Sans wasn’t sure if he should tell you about what he had done or not. It wasn’t as if he didn’t think he could trust you- not even close. He just didn’t know how much you understood about magic. He also knew for a fact that you didn’t know much about his own magic other than his ability to teleport. He opted to remain silent until you asked him directly. Your hand intertwining with his surprised him, though. It was a pleasant distraction from his thoughts.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” He looked at you, his forced smile back in its place and you met it with one of your own.

“y-yeah. that was me…” He wasn’t too comfortable sharing such intimate knowledge of his power with you- not even his brother knew about it. But there he was, baring all for you to see. To do with it what you wanted. It was unsettling.

To his bewilderment, you brought his hand up to your lips, kissing it with a small, “Thank you.” He… wasn’t sure what to do with that. Why were you thanking him? Sure he had helped, but it hadn’t been enough. He sighed and stared at his hand molded with yours. You deserved better, that much was certain. Still, he couldn’t help the light dut of blue that tinted his cheekbones.

“i’m sorry,” He hadn’t meant to say it right then, but apparently his soul had other plans. He mulled it over for a moment. “i should’ve done something sooner. i... i was right there, i should’ve _done_ something.” His voice choked up with emotion and his eye lights shrunk as he started thinking about it all over again.

“Sans, you _did_ do something,” you insisted. “You did everything! I’m _alive_ right now specifically because you did something. Don’t beat yourself up because I got a little scratch, alright?”

Sans scoffed, not believing a word of it. Thankfully, you dropped it.

“Speaking of… Should we tell someone that I’m awake?”

Ah, right. The nurse had said to notify her as soon as you had woken up. Welp, a bit late for that, but oh well.

“shit, yeah. hold on, i’ll be right back.” Sans left to grab one of the nurses behind the desk, telling her that you had woken up. She smiled and nodded, walking with him back to the room. Sans did his best to stay out of the way, too tired to try to make conversation with the overly chipper nurse.

“Now, am I assuming your boyfriend will be driving you home?”

Sans’ attention snapped back to the nurse and he glanced over at you to see how you’d respond.

“Ah, we’re not together, but I’m sure he can spare a few minutes to take me.”

Sans forced back his disappointment. Of course you would say that because technically he _wasn’t_ dating you. He wasn’t sure if you even had a clue that tonight was supposed to be your first date. Truthfully, even he didn’t want to count it as your first date together at this point. There had been far too many close calls and bad memories to call it a success.

“Oh, of course, I apologize. However, you will need someone to watch over you for the next twenty-four hours. Do you live with someone?”

“that won’t be a problem,” Sans cut in. “i can clear my schedule.”

“But don’t you have work?” you asked. “Also what about-”

“eh, don’t sweat it. i have priorities, alright?” Sans smiled with just enough force to let you know that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He’d avoid telling you he had already called it. It was his fault you got hurt so like hell he was about to just go home and sleep it off.

“Wonderful! Well, other than that, you two are free to go! Would you like me to get a wheelchair for you?” After politely declining, the nurse left the room to go do whatever it was that nurses did.

“Sans?” His eye lights locked onto you and you looked almost embarrassed.

“yeah?”

“Mind finding my clothes for me? I really don’t feel like wearing this gown home if I can help it.” Right. Clothes. He could do that.

“ah, your shirt is pretty ripped up… hold on a second.” Sans teleported back to your house, rummaging around for a new set of clothes. He was thoughtful for a moment before he noticed a bra that hooked in the front. He grabbed that along with a plain black tee and some pants. Hopefully those would do… He blipped back to the hospital and handed them over to you 

“here.”

“Oh, thank God.” He helped you stand slowly, deliberately not looking as you made your way to the bathroom to get changed. Hospital gowns were really no one’s friend in the terms of decency and he felt like he had already pushed his luck digging through your dresser. And maybe licking his old dildo in front of you… God, what a fucking week.

He could hear your light curses through the door frame but you eventually made it out in one piece. He let you lean on him as you both made your way out of the hospital, offering as much help as you would accept. He knew full well you would refuse being carried so he didn’t even bother. Once outside, Sans looked around briefly for any unwanted witnesses to his magic before taking you both back to your place. He helped you to the couch before he started putting your stuff away.

“You don’t happen to have my phone still, do you?”

Sans nodded and tossed it over to you. He felt a bit useless standing there staring at you look through your messages so he excused himself to the kitchen to grab you a glass of water. He gave you plenty of time to respond to your messages before returning to sit next to you on the couch, your water in hand. He watched as you practically downed the whole glass in one go. A million thoughts swirled around his head but he didn’t have the courage to admit any of it out loud.

“Sans, you know I’m okay, right?” Your tone was concerned and Sans bit back a scoff at the irony. He should be the one worrying about you, not the other way around.

“yeah, i know. it’s just…” Lies. He had no clue if you were truly alright or not. And whose fault was that? His voice trailed off and his eye lights flickered. He felt something nudge his arm and he looked over.

“Hey. Mind turning on the T.V.? I don’t think I’m going to be getting much sleep after this. A distraction would be great right about now.” You smile was sheepish, but Sans decided not to care. A distraction sounded heavenly. Turning the T.V. on, he started flipping through the channels in search of something to watch. He felt the couch shift as you moved closer, rested against him lightly. He shifted, making more room for you and, a bit hesitantly, draped his arm around your shoulders.

He tried his best to listen to whatever was happening on the T.V., but his attention kept drifting over to you. The way you felt nestled up against him. The way you moved ever so slightly as you breathed, cautious of the cut on your chest. The way you had a far-off look in your eyes, as he was sure he did as well. It was oddly calming.

“Scale of one to ten,” you stated, cutting through the silence that had overtaken you both.

“for what?” Sans looked down at you, his head tilting slightly in confusion.

“For how angry you are at me for today?” Sans shifted, about to ask what the hell you were talking about, but you beat him to it. “Sans, give me a little credit. We both know what I did was irrational and stupid. If it were anyone else, I’d be furious at them, too. I just… I want to know how bad I fucked up, I guess.”

Sans remained silent as he let your words sink in. He felt bad that you had thought he was mad at you even in the slightest. His emotions had been all over the place what with the genocide flashbacks and the… the knife. Sans also knew that he could tell all of that to you and you would more than understand. But you would also spend your time trying to help him and he couldn’t do that. Not right now. He needed you to focus on helping yourself instead of worrying about him. He would settle for telling half of the truth. He cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his skull, trying to find a good place to start.

“honestly? at first, i didn’t feel much of anything. it was a lot to process. i saw you were in danger and i reacted. simple as that.” He let out a short sigh before continuing. “it wasn’t until i was in the waiting room that i realized how mad i was.” You nodded, but he was pretty sure you had the wrong idea. “i wasn’t mad at you though. not really.”

“That doesn’t make much sense though, Sans,” you said with a slight chuckle. “I don’t think there’s anyone else you can blame for my own stupidity.” Practically seeing the gears turn in your mind as you tried to make sense of it all, Sans rested his chin on the top of your head.

“don’t get me wrong, i spent a good while pacing around the waiting room thinking about how dumb you were for running after someone unarmed like that. but turns out, the more i thought about it, the more i realized that i was mad at that guy, button, not you. the fact that he threatened you, the fact that he so much as breathed in your direction with the intent to hurt you… it pissed me off. who the hell hurts others when they can’t even defend themselves?”

Sans took a breath, knowing his emotions were getting the better of him once again.

“i was so mad… but i couldn’t do anything close to what i wanted to do to him. all i could do was try to stop the knife and i couldn’t even do that part right.” He felt you sit up at that last remark to fully face him.

“Well, clearly you did considering I’m still walking around. Sure it’ll hurt like a bitch tomorrow but I’ll take this over dying, thanks.” Sans winced, not wanting to put much thought into it. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if you had died. 

“You should be mad at me, you know,” you continued. “You should be telling me how inconsiderate and reckless I am, not beating yourself up because you saved my life.”

“i can’t be mad at you, button.” And that was one-hundred percent true.

“And why the hell not?”

“because…” He looked off to the side, pausing. It wasn’t fair. He wanted to tell you. But it wouldn’t be right. After going through what you just had, a confession was the last thing you needed on your plate. He stayed silent instead.

“Thanks for being there for me today, Sans.” He draped his arms around you, sighing into your hair. He could be patient.

“heh, anytime.” For you, he could wait.


End file.
